Amber Lyn's journey for love
by sonsofanarchydarkangel
Summary: Here is a story about a women named Amber Lyn Ramirez and what happends in her life that makes her run away.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

This is a story of women named Amber Lyn and what happens when the one true person that as loved her for whom she was has just died

To all her friends who knew her know that she is a sweet and kind woman by the name of Amber Lyn. But what her friends don't know is that she has this dark side to her and when her dark side comes out she turns in to this dark angel but for a long time the dark angel has not came out. That was in tell the one person that Amber Lyn loved and that loved her for who she was. Because Amber Lyn's dad has not been there in her life. And because of that Amber Lyn does not think that her dad truly loves her because it seems like her dad only comes around when he wants something .Amber Lyn has been very busy taking care of her mom who had been sick with stage four brain cancer that was in tell her mom passed away. And so to deal with her mom's death Amber Lyn left the place she called home. Amber Lyn has always been a good girl but on the inside she was a bad girl ready to get out and play. Amber Lyn has always loved guys on motorcycle. So to help her deal with the loss of her mom. And because she knows if she does not get away now that she will have a break down. So she took her car on a trip and she ended up going to a city named Charming to look for her bad boy of love. Just when she though that her life could not get any worse her car had broken down at a place called Teller-Morrow Auto .But she then saw a lot of hot and sexy bikers with tattoos. She knew that she was going to be ok for now. At the Shop all the guys wanted to know who this dark brown haired woman with dark eyes and a nice body with curves. She was wearing a black short skirt with a short leather top and leather boots. a hot and sexy guy with tattoos walks up to her. As she is getting out of her car the guy says "hey my name is happy what your name sexy is?" She tells him that her name is Amber Lyn". So she then tells happy that her black 2011 Convertible just broke down outside of the shop he then asks her if there is anything that he could do to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two Amber Lyn meets the guys of Sam Cro _

_Hope u guys like this fan fiction_

"_She says yea happy my car is not working__"__ happy then looks at her car and finds out why her car is not working happy __"__tells her that the car is not working because it looks like someone has been messing with your car__"__. Happy __"__then tells her that she will have to stay here so I could fix your car__"__. Amber Lyn __"__then tells him that she has nowhere to go and nowhere to stay__"__. __"__She tells him what has just happened in her life and why she is out here__". Happy__"__then tells her that she could stay with him tonight__"._

"_Happy then tells her that there will be a Hugh party. And if _

_She was ok with that__"__ Amber Lyn __"__tells him oh yea I am down to party tonight__"__"__she then tells him that she just needs some shots__"__. Happy walks her into the club house with him. Happy __"__then tell the guys__.__ I want you to meet someone__"__. One by one she meets the other guys she tells the guys that her name is Amber Lyn__ Ramirez __and that it is really nice meeting all of u Juice could not stop checking her out. As she says "hey to everyone". The guys tell her their names, Happy went to the bar and got Amber Lyn some shots .As the sun started to fall and go into the night time. The party started to get under way as Tig started to try and make out with Amber Lyn at the party. As the music starts up and Amber Lyn see that the club house has a striper pole __"__she then asks the guys if she could try it out__"__ and __"__they all tell her sure__"__ and they take their sets to watch. Amber Lynn strip from her outfit and she takes it all off but her sexy bra and thong__.__ Because she has had lots of shots when she got into this clubhouse before she talked to the other guys happy took her to the bar As the guys start to watch they could not believe what they were seeing with their own eyes Amber Lyn starts to do some really hot and sexy __Exotic__Pole__Dancing__like she was at one of the strip clubs that the guys like to go to when they don't have church or work. That was in tell Amber Lyn got off the pole and started to walk up to happy and "she whispers something in to his ear" Happy could not believe what she just said into his ear. As everyone was watching. All the guys wanted to know what was going on with happy and this sexy woman. Happy __"__then says sure__"__ and all the guys were asking Happy __"__what she had said__"__ and he just __"__says wait and see guys all I can say is it is going to be a long night__"__. As Amber Lyn gives Happy a very hot lap dance. As she took hap's hands and placed them on her boobs Some of the sweet butts walked in to the club house so they could have a good night trying to get in to every man's pants but the guys only wanted this sexy women . Happy starts to in joy his self-way too much he starts to kiss and lick and suck Amber Lyn's nice and round boobs. _


	3. Chapter 6

Chapter six after the fight

I don't own anything just the name Amber Lyn that is it I am just a big fan of the show

Happy "then says are u ready to take our hot and steamy shower and have steamy shower sex" "let's go back inside baby it's cold out tonight" so as Happy and Amber Lyn go back inside and into happy room "so we could get naked and get into the shower under the warm water" we walk back in to Happy's bedroom we both take off our shoes and put them by the door out of the way we then take off our socks. But before we could walk into the bathroom we started to have that steamy French kiss all the way to the bathroom we got in to his bathroom. I started to take off his wife beater t- shirt and his cut then I got down to his jeans I pulled down his pants and his rock hard cock was starting to fall out of his boxers so I lowered my mouth on to his cock. I started to take all of his cock in my mouth I then started to suck his cock and lick and bite it just a little with my teeth I licked his cock up and down his shaft I started to suck his cock even deeper in my mouth he started to pull my hair and started to moan loud because he could not take it much longer he was all most falling when I keep going deeper I then stopped and he then pulled down my top undid my bra has he licks my nice round boobs as they fall out of the bra he then threw my bra down to the ground he took off his boxer shorts that I had on he takes down my thong then we got in to the hot water we started to kiss like crazy then I pulled away and bend down so he could put his big cock in my ass as we then had doggy style for the next two hours but the water got cold we dried off and we took it to the bed but this time I was on top of happy riding him for the next three hours we ended up having mind blowing dirty sex after we climax together at the same time we end up just lying in bed in each other's arms for the next hour or so in tell someone was knocking on Happy's door it turn out that it was Tig . "Hey sexy I am ready for the kinky sex you were talking about before the fight u ready my naughty girl". Amber Lyn "then yells out yea tiggy we will be right there" "I just need to put on my new Stretch Mesh Baby doll &Black Thong on" "and get my new _**5 inch Heels**_ on. " I then need to get some stuff out of my bag" Happy then watches Amber Lyn take out some black Furry Cuffs,


	4. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

The guy's naughty night with Amber Lyn

_A Leather Whip, and last but not lease some light Bondage Blindfolds & Restraints. Happy stars to get this big smile on his face and "says um baby what is all this"? Amber Lyn "then says oh they are just my naughty toys" oh ok Happy "then says but I get to use the handcuffs on you for our four someone" last steamy kiss after they are done Happy gets his pants and wife beater and cut back on and they both start to walk out of happy's room and down the hall way, they run in to tiggy "then says dam guys u took a long time in the shower what took you guys so long". Amber Lyn "then says oh nothing tiggy" but the look on happy's face was giving it all away Tig knew what had happened in Happy's shower tig "then says dam it happy u are one lucky man." Happy "then says of Couse i am". Tiggy "was asking happy how was it in the shower. "All happy could say was that she is better than any sweet butts that i have ever had she is so good at blow jobs" "oh my that mouth and her lips. She really knows how to use those sexy lips of hers." Tig "says oh_

_now i need to get one of those blowjobs can i get one miss naughty Amber Lyn you know i am your bad boy of love" "we will see about getting you one of those blow jobs maybe that __Sons of Anarchy__ sweet butt fanny could try and give u some head" tiggy then takes his arm to take Amber Lyn over his knee and smack that ass of hers and, "says you little naughty girl" as tiggy starts to smack Amber Lyn's ass. "He then says you know u like that Miss Amber Lyn you are a very naughty girl" as Tig smacks that tight ass of hers. Amber Lyn starts to rub tig"s hard cock as she starts rubbing and rubbing tig's cock. Tig stops smacking her tight ass and "says oh Amber Lyn don't stop." Amber Lyn stops what she is doing so she can get off of tig's lap and she takes tiggy's hand. As they start to walk in to the room were the queen size bed "_then tells Juice that it is time for the party to get naughty and kinking because it is now time for Amber Lyn's kinking four some" juice was smiling like a little school boy. Happy could not do anything but laugh at how juice is being a little school boy how he was smiling as that was going on Amber Lyn and tig were already in the bedroom on the queen bed. Where tiggy boy was tied to the bed post as Amber Lyn had tig's very hard cock in her mouth sucking his cock up and down hard and faster as tig's eyes where in the back of his head as Amber Lyn was sucking on a tied up tig's hard cock. Happy and juice walk in and "said damn Tig how did she tied u to the bed post and take of your pants and boxers and now she is sucking your cock." "What you too could not wait for us to come in the room and close the door."


	5. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 it's getting hot in the guestroom _

_Hope u guys I like this fan fiction_

_Amber Lyn your favorite sweet butt is back tonight __"__she then tells Happy and Juice oh stop. You know that u two want to have a three some with fanny.__"__ "they both said fuck no__."__ Happy and Juice __"__said we just want our kinking dirty girl Miss Amber Lyn__."__ "She then says you bet your ass you want me__"__. Amber then does something that the guys could not believe she walks up to juice and takes his pants off and his boxers off and __"__then tells him to come on the bed before juice does__"__ Amber Lyn gets on tig's hard cock and rides him backward cowgirl juices starts to fuck Amber Lyn from behind as happy gets on the bed and sucks on Ambers Lyn's nice and hard nipples as she starts to ride harder and faster on tig's hard cock. Tig has stated to try and get out of the handcuffs because he cannot take Amber Lyn riding his cock harder and faster. __"__He then says oh Amber Lyn your pussy is so tight you're my kind of girl with a tight pussy and a kinking dirty mind.__"__"__He then tells her that she is his favorite kind of girl__"__. As Amber Lyn is fucking tig's cock the door opens and juice's says in between the ecstasy of fucking Amber Lyn and as she is riding tig's cock and being smack on the ass by Juice__'__s hand as he is fucking her. Juice "says I could of thought I locked that door behind me and happy.__"__ As everything is going on they all look over to the door and sees Jax__'__s walks in and closes the door behind him Jax then __"__says what the fuck did I just walked in to __".__ "I thought I was in the queen guest room not a kinky ass porn video.__"__"__Dam guys what the fuck is going on in here and can I get in on this.__"__ As Tig is screaming in ecstasy as he is about to cum in Amber Lyn's tight pussy. Amber Lyn __"__says oh tiggy fill my tight pussy with your cum__"__ Tig __"__says to Amber Lyn oh your bad dirty girl.__"__ "I am going to fill your tight pussy with as much cum as you want". "I think all of us guys are going to be Cumming all night over that tight body of yours" "oh Tiggy do u really mean that.__"__ Tig then since you are being my bad boy of my dreams as she gets off his cock do u want a _

_min to take time to cool down that body of yours let me un lock you from my black Furry Cuffs. Amber Lyn then unties the Bondage & Restraints off of Tig so he could get up off of the bed as Tig gets up off the bed and gets his pants back on and takes Amber Lyn in to a deep kiss. As they come back up for air. __"__She then says in her naughty school girl voice. oh tiggy boy did u in joy yourself.__"__ Tig __"__says to Amber Lyn yes my naughty kinking schoolgirl__"__ and walks out of the bedroom to go get some water. Tig was in the club house kitchen getting a big pitcher of water for later because tiggy knew that it was going to be a long naughty night so as._


	6. Chapter 9

_Chapter nine someone stops the naughty party but who is at the door_

_Hope that u guys had a safe and fun New Year's Eve here is to the New Year _

_He was getting a glass of water fanny came up behind him and was trying to get into his pants. But then Tig __  
><em>_ "says back off I don't want u fanny" "nobody wants you because everyone has had your pussy I don't even know why they still call u a sweet butt.__"__ "Nice eyes looks like Miss Amber Lyn got in some good hits to your face any way c - yea later not.__"__ Before Tig walked away from Fanny. Fanny __"__then asked Tig where was Happy at because I have not seen him at this party__tonight?__"__ Tig __"__then says to Fanny oh Happy is busy__"__"__ we are having our on little party it is just me, juice, happy and the very naughty Miss Amber Lyn__"__ Fanny __"__then asks tig what happened to his hands and neck .__"__ Tig __  
>"<em>_then says oh it is from my girl Amber Lyn before she could say anything bad about Amber __"I__ left her and went back in to the bedroom. Back in the room Amber Lyn starts to have her way with Jax as she gets on jax's really hard cock and starts fucking him hard and fast jax's__"__ yells oh Amber Lyn oh Amber Lyn don't stop__"__ as that is going on you then see happy take his pants and his boxers off u see that he is hard once more but this time he puts his cock in Amber Lyn's ass. As Amber Lyn is riding jax's cock. Happy is fucking deeper and deeper in her ass Amber Lyn __"__yells to happy oh happy don't stop fucking my tight ass oh happy don't stop baby.__"__ Amber Lyn is riding harder and faster on jax's cock __"__oh fuck Amber Lyn I am Cumming in your tight pussy Jax says to Amber Lyn__"__"__she then says to Jax fill up my tight pussy with all of your cum__"__ just as Jax was done Cumming happy was filling her ass with his cum she then gets up and starts to ride juice as Tig comes back in for round two. tig gives Amber Lyn some cold water as juice is fucking her pussy while she gets some cold water when she was done with the water there was a knock at the door just as juice got done spilling his cum in to Amber's tight pussy knock at the door just as happy got done spilling his cum in to Amber's tight ass he took his cock out of Amber's ass and then Amber Lyn got up and got off of juice__'__s cock after he had got done Cumming then she got her thong back on and went to go get the door so they could see who it was but before she opened the door. She made sure that everyone was dressed but she forgot to put on a shirt she then saw that everyone was dressed so she went to open the door._


	7. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten it was five in the morning and the party was not done that was in tell the knock at the door_

_own cum all over your body if u want or you can put your cock in my mouth and I can drink you're cum. When u are done Cumming ok deal now let's get my pants and my top, my cut off and your sexy little outfit and your shoes let's get in to that shower of mine and we could have round three if you are up for the part of what i need right now. Let's get in this shower of mine we walk in to his bathroom naked like the day we were both born as he turns on the hot water i walk in the shower behind his cute little ass he helps me in his shower by pick me up and i wrap my long legs around his hot sexy body as he puts his hard and long cock in my pussy he pushes me up and down on his cock as my back is against the shower wall i dig my long nails into his arm as his cock get deeper and deeper in my pussy as i am screaming his name "oh happy don't stop baby don't ever stop" then he puts me down so i could turn my ass down toward the ground but before i let his cock inside my tight ass i get out of the bathroom to go get a cd out of my bag. And I put my cd in his boom box I turn it up a little bit and push play and the song Face down ass up I start singing to it. "Face down ass up that is the way I like to fuck" as I get back in the shower with a naked and hung happy ready to put his cock back in my tight ass and fuck my ass harder and faster as he is fucking my ass he is playing with my tits and, he is digging his nails in to my back and he bites my back as he does that he starts to fuck me as fast as he can fuck." as I say to him oh happy I'm coming baby ."Then happy "says to me mmm baby I could feel all your women cum all over my big cock it feels really good baby." "Oh Amber Lyn I'm coming too" as he is done Cumming we start to wash each other's body he rubs my vanilla shower Soap on my body as I wash him with his Old Spice Red Zone Swagger Body wash .We run the water all over each other's body so the water can wash away the soaps. ''happy then "says to Amber Lyn thanks babe for washing my back and body he then says u ready to go get in to the bed and get some sleep in each other's arms." Amber then says sure baby and turns off the shower water and walks out naked to go get two Towels one for me and one for my ass, Amber Lyn hands happy a towel but before he could put on the towel over his ass .Amber Lyn takes her hand and smack's his ass. Happy "then says don't start something we can't do anything right now baby and u know that "._


	8. Chapter 11

_11 Happy and Amber Lyn's naughty shower _

_Amber Lyn __"__then says ok happy baby__"__ they both put on their towels over there body__'__s they walk into his room as happy gets a pair of boxer shorts and walks to his bed and lays down on his side to watch Amber Lyn get dress in this really sexy Sequin & Mesh Baby doll Set she turns around to look at happy and shows him what she put on just for him no one but him. Happy starts to think to his self about how he could not believe how much he is starting to fall for this naughty women of his dreams it was about time that there was a women he wanted to try to have a life with this women who does not take shit from the sweet butts that is my kind of women. As he turns over on the side where Amber Lyn is getting into his bed to lie next to him. Before he falls asleep in her arms they have their last French kiss of the night. But then Amber Lyn wanted to be naughty and get on top of happy and falls asleep on him like that but he liked feeling her closer to him so he could know that she is ok and not hurt somewhere. So they both let sleep come and drift them away to a land that only people who are in love can go there and it is just them and nobody but them. The next morning Amber Lyn was still on happy sleeping. In tell Jax and Chibs, tig knocked on Happy's bedroom door but before Amber Lyn could get up and let happy go get it they opened the door and walked in to get their brother and Amber Lyn for breakfast they all could not believe what they were seeing when Amber Lyn was sleeping on happy it looks like she got hot in the middle of the night and took off her sexy baby doll nighty because there she was on top of happy in just a small G-String and no bra__._


	9. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_The morning after _

_And u could see that they had not stopped the party because on Amber Lyn's yummy and round tits there where bite marks and hickeys on them. Looks like you guys had a long night. Happy was all what are u guys talking about? We just took a shower and went to bed. Oh really happy is that why Amber Lyn's tits have both bite marks and hickeys? It might be from that party last night oh really that is not what I think chibs said? As he told happy what he had heard last night when everyone was sleeping I could hear you guys having sex once more because I heard Amber Lyn screaming your name says that she was about to cum Chibs then said that he heard me sing this naughty song to you Mr. happy, tig was asking chibs what song she was singing chibs then started to sing the song in is naughty boy voice Face down ass up that is the way I like to fuck .Both tig& Jax said oh really and we missed it oh fuck that is not fair . Then Jax, tiggy asked chibs how she sounded singing the song chibs just said it was very hot and sexy it got me horny last night. I started to laugh and say in my little schoolgirl voice sorry chibs I did not mean to make you honey or did I. So the guy's just stands there looking down at my chest. As I ask the guys what they are looking at before I could say anything Happy looked at what Jax and tiggy, chibs where looking at and gets up from the bed and goes to his night stand and gets one of his SAMCRO _

_T-shirts and puts it on my naked chest as Jax, tig, chibs were all saying what was that for brother ? Happy then said it was getting cold in here sorry guys before the guys could say anything. I get up from__Happy's bed and I say hey let me go cook something to eat for u guys. Happy then says but babe u have a small G-String and one of my shirts! I then say and do I care I am not naked I have your shirt and my G-string. Happy then says true but still I don't want the other guys to see u like that you know how u get guys so turned on and they are going to want you to play with them but babe you are mine and nobody_

_Gets u just me. Ok baby then u want me to put some shorts on would that be better baby? "Happy" then says to me yes baby that would be better thank you for understanding my point of view. Any time babe. Jax, Tig, Chibs where standing there with their mouths open because they could not believe what happy was saying. Because they have never heard happy talking lovingly to a women not even one of the sweet butts ever since they meet Happy they have never heard anything loving come out of his mouth before today._


	10. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 Amber Lyn and Happy can't keep their hands off of each other_

_The only time u do hear happy say something loving is when he calls and talks to his mom and Aunt. Tig, Jax, Chibs then looked at me and ask me jokingly what I did too happy besides fuck him all night. I then say all I have done to happy was show him a night that he could not forget and we were sleeping in each other's arms and I was sleeping on top of him all night. Chibs, Jax, Tiggy then said oh we know we could tell Happy has morning wood. I say well guys let me get some shorts on and u guys could wait in the club bar. Tig, Chibs, Jax said ok Miss Amber Lyn but don't make us wait too long I then say ok guys I won't after tig closed the door. It was just happy and I behind Happy's closed door __bedroom door. Since it is just me and you baby would u like me to help you with that morning wood that you got there before happy could say anything I pushed him down on his king size bed and I went to the front of his boxer shorts and took out his already hard cock and put it in my hands as I started to suck it softly and then a little bit faster I then took it in my mouth and took it deeper and deeper into my mouth happy was going crazy he was in joying himself very much because he was pulling my hair and starts smacking my ass I then stop what I was doing. "I then say so that is how you want to play" Happy "then says yea baby want are you going to do about that baby oh you will see right now my baby. I then take off the shirt that happy had put on me and I take off my small G-String and I get up on the bed and crawl over to happy on my hands and knees like a sexy cat when she gets to Happy's lap I get up and gets on Happy's lap and puts his hard cock inside of me and I start to ride happy then I say to happy I am going to do this baby. Hap then says to me you are not playing fair you know the guys are waiting out in the bar's club house for us before happy could say anything more to I start to ride happy faster and faster I then carefully lift my knees up to make Happy's cock go deeper and deeper inside my pussy when I was riding happy then takes my hands and puts them around Happy's neck and start to choke his neck a little bet softly happy was in joying what I was doing I then stops choking Happy's neck I then started to bite on Happy's hard nipples and sucks on them to leave a love mark on him so the sweet butts know that happy is off limits. Happy then looks down at what I just did on his chest and then says baby what are u doing to me? _


	11. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 Happy being a bad boy_

_He then asks me if I care if he leaves his mark on my chest I say no baby I love whatever you do to me so go on and make a mark on my body baby because this is your body and nobody but yours he then says thanks for helping me with my morning wood I then say anytime babe you know I love your cock in my mouth or anything to do with your cock. You can put your cock anywhere u want baby this is your ass, and your pussy and your chest this is your body baby just yours. __And he then sits on their bed he then goes in to the bottom drawer to get some socks out he then gets up and takes the socks and sits down in a blue chair and puts on his socks and shoes sits down to watch me get dress I go in to my bag and get a black sexy boy shorts and a sexy black bra I then put on my sexy underwear on and I say babe can u help me hook my bra. Happy then gets up and says sure baby. When Happy was helping me put on my bra by hooking it he started to kiss my back where the nail marks on my back are. I then say thanks baby for helping me hook my bra. Happy then sits back down and watches this lady that he wants to be his old lady get dressed in a black skirt and she gets out one of my Sam Cro t-shirts out and puts it on her fine sexy body I then put on some white sneakers and turns around so I could see her I say so Mr. happy how do I look. Happy then says to me. Baby you look better than any so called sweet butt here. I then say oh really baby I look that good, __Happy then starts to think to his self about how he could not believe how much he is starting to fall for this naughty woman of his dreams it was about time that there was a woman he wanted to try to have a life with. This women who does not take shit from any of the sweet butts that are acting like bitches like they were better than any other women in the club house that is my kind of women as he turns over on the side where I am getting in to his bed to lay next to him. happy's pov: I then sit down on mine and Amber Lyn's bed I can't believe that this is not just my room or bed anymore because it is now mine and the new lady in my life I care and love her so much that I want to talk to her about making her my old lady I want to tattoo her so bad to make her mine and so that those bitches called sweet butts. Like my old lady says why the fuck do they even call them sweet butts there is nothing sweet about them not even their pussy she says because everyone has put their cocks inside them just to fuck them for fun nothing more._


	12. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15 Amber Lyn's cooks for the guys_

_Happy then sits on the chair and watches his love get dressed. I put on my sexy underwear and bra then I take out black skinny jeans and she gets one of my shirts to wear and I put on some black socks and I get my white shoes and puts them on and then I turn to hap and say Let's go in to the club house bar so we can go get the guys and I can make u guys some yummy food as they are about to walk out of their bedroom. Happy has one last kiss before they go because he knows that it is going to be a long day and he does not know when he will be able to just kiss his women like that. So they make their way to the club house bar and they said hey to the guys. After Jax and tig, chibs turn around and saw what I was wearing they both told me how sexy she looked in my skinny jeans and a Sam Cro t-shirt I said thanks and kissed them and told them to just sit back and have some fun and let me make some good food for you to eat before church and went in to the kitchen before the guys left tig told me that if there was a phone call on his cell to answer it for him that it might be his daughter Dawn calling him to let him know if she need anything before she came down to visit for two weeks and to let him know after church. I told Tig ok that I would and I will tell her that I will make sure u call her back_


	13. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16 Amber Lyn's cooks for the guys_

_Happy then sits on the chair and watches his love get dressed. She puts on her sexy underwear and bra then she takes out black skinny jeans and she gets one of my shirts to wear and she puts on some black socks and she gets her white shoes and puts them on and then she turns to me and says Let's go in to the club house bar so we can go get the guys and I can make u guys some yummy food as they are about to walk out of their bedroom happy has one last kiss before they go because he knows that it is going to be a long day and he does not know when he will be able to just kiss his women like that. So they make their way to the club house bar and they said hey to the guys. After Jax and tig, chibs turn around and saw what Amber Lyn was wearing they both told Amber Lyn how sexy she looked in her skinny jeans and a Sam cro t-shirt she said thanks and kissed them and told them to just sit back and have some fun and let me make some good food for you to eat before church and went in to the kitchen before she left them tig told Amber Lyn that if there was a phone call on his cell to answer it for him that it might be his daughter Dawn calling him to let him know if she need anything before she came down to visit for two weeks and to let him know after church._


	14. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17 Gemma and the guys find out that happy has an old lady_

_Gemma then says who this bitch of a sweet butt is. Everyone was laughing at the thought of me being the bitch of a sweet butt in love with happy. Because they were laughing at the part when she said bitch but they know that I am no sweet butt I then get up from my seat I was sitting on I stand up and I told Gemma that I am the one that was in love with happy. She then says thank goodness I don't think I could get along with a sweet butt she then comes to me and hugs me and says welcome to the Teller-Morrow family you are now a part of Sam cro. She then says to "happy" when are you going to give this women your crow tattoo he then says today after church I will be giving her my ink before the party for dawn. She wants me to give her two tattoos tig then says oh really brother what is the second tattoo? We will let you see when it is done sorry but she does not want to say anything yet "tig then says ok that is cool". Thanks for the sweet breakfast all the guys said as they gave me kisses then they go into the church .I then put back on my I pod and I start to sing along with the song I need you now. I love that song I start to clean the club house and make it ready for the next Sam Cro party. I go back in to mine and happy's bedroom. So I could go get my car keys so I can get some stuff out of my car I can make the club house smell good I get some cleaning stuff and some candles and I go back in to the club house to get it clean I then light the sugar cookie candle and start to clean the hole club house I then put some smelling good stuff on the carpet and I vacuum the carpet and I make up the love seats I then see if the bar is ready for the party I then see that there is something that the bar needs so I go in the backroom of the bar and get some more beer and some other things to make some other drinks I bring everything back to the bar as a cell phone rings it is tig's cell phone it must be tig's daughter Dawn. _


	15. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18 Gemma and the guys find out that happy has an old lady_

_Gemma then says who this bitch of a sweet butt is. Everyone was laughing at the thought of me being the bitch of a sweet butt in love with happy. Because they were laughing at the part when she said bitch but they know that I am no sweet butt I then get up from my seat I was sitting on I stand up and I told Gemma that I am the one that was in love with happy. She then says thank goodness I don't think I could get along with a sweet butt she then comes to me and hugs me and says welcome to the Teller-Morrow family you are now a part of Sam cro. She then says to "happy" when are you going to give this women your crow tattoo he then says today after church I will be giving her my ink before the party for dawn. She wants me to give her two tattoos tig then says oh really brother what is the second tattoo? We will let you see when it is done sorry but she does not want to say anything yet "tig then says ok that is cool". Thanks for the sweet breakfast all the guys said as they gave me kisses then they go into the church .I then put back on my I pod and I start to sing along with the song I need you now. I love that song I start to clean the club house and make it ready for the next Sam Cro party. I go back in to mine and happy's bedroom. So I could go get my car keys so I can get some stuff out of my car I can make the club house smell good I get some cleaning stuff and some candles and I go back in to the club house to get it clean I then light the sugar cookie candle and start to clean the hole club house I then put some smelling good stuff on the carpet and I vacuum the carpet and I make up the love seats I then see if the bar is ready for the party I then see that there is something that the bar needs so I go in the backroom of the bar and get some more beer and some other things to make some other drinks I bring everything back to the bar as a cell phone rings it is tig's cell phone it must be tig's daughter Dawn. _


	16. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19 Tig's daughter calls and talks to Amber Lyn_

_Hey I said into the cell you must be tig's daughter Dawn. Dawn then says what is it to you bitch I then tell her that her dad is in church right now and that he was asking if she need anything before she came down to visit for two weeks. She then says yea that she wanted some good food and she wanted to have home made pizza to snack on and some good music to dance too I then said ok.I will make sure that the guys get that for you and I tell her that I will make sure that her father calls her she then says thanks and then she hangs up the cell phone I get back to what I was doing. Amber's POV when dawn gets here during the party I will seat her down and have a talk with her about how she should not call every women that is out here a bitch she does not need to be like her mom she can be herself she can do whatever she wants in her life Amber's pov ends. I then make sure that everything is clean for the party I then go in to mine and Happy's bedroom I then take my shoes and my skinny jeans and I keep on the shirt and I lay down on our bed and I take a nap since I did not get much sleep I kept on tossing and turning around I was having a nightmare about my ex who had been beating me up for the last month I had left because of my mom passing away and because of my ex who would not leave me alone he has always said if I left him that I will all ways be his and nobody can have u but me. As I let sleep come .As I was sleeping the guys came out of church and they were looking around at the very clean clubhouse and it smelled good they all wanted to know who did this. The clubhouse is all most ready for Dawn's party. "Happy" then looks around for his girl hoping nothing bad has happened to her he then walks in to his and her bedroom to see if she is in there and he gets happy knowing that his girl is in their bed taking a nap he walks to the bed and seats down on the blue chair and he watches his old lady sleep in their bed. Happy's POV I seat here watching my old lady sleeping in our bed I can't help but smile while watching my sexy old lady. I am so glad that she walked in to my life she is everything that I wanted to have in a women and more she has everyone that she meets love her she does not let the sweet butts walk all over her she knows where she 's pov ends I then kiss her to wake her she wakes up from my kiss I then said hey babe u want me to ink u right now sure babe ok turn on to your side let me get my tattoo bag he then walks up to Amber Lyn and starts to tattoo his crow with wings on her back he then wraps it will some tattoo paper he then works on her chest right by her heart as he tattoos Happy's girl back off don't touch he then wraps it will tattoo paper. Happy says hey babe get your jeans back on and get a jacket for u and come with me I want to take u somewere._


	17. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20 Happy takes his old lady for a ride on his __motorcycle_

_As I watched my baby get her black skinny jeans back on she gets one of my leather jackets and puts it on before I could say anything she turns around and says to me hey u told me to get a jacket yea I did but I did not think u would go and get one of my leather jackets she then says yea but get use to me wearing your stuff Happy's POV I never had this my old lady takes my stuff and wears it she wears my boxers my wife beaters and now she is using one of my leather jackets I love it she looks so fucking sexy in my stuff that body of hers is diving my body crazy but a very good crazy Happy's POV ends she then gets on her sexy leather boots on and she says ok babe I am ready we then walk out of our bed room we run into tig in the club house he asks us were we are off to Happy tells him that I am taking her for a ride on my bike Amber Lyn then says to tig that Dawn called earlier and she told me to tell u that she wanted some good junk food and that she wants to have homemade pizza for dinner and she wants some good music to dance to and I told her that you would call her after you were done with church Tig then says thanks babe for lettinbeach under the starg me know I then told tig that I would make the homemade pizza for dinner when I get back with happy just go to the store and get everything for pizza after I was done talking to tig happy took me out side and we walked to his bike he got on first and told me to __mounting on his bike behind him he handed me his helmet_ _I put it on and I wrapped my arms around his waist_ _and I was holding on to him as I was doing that I could not stop smelling him because I was so close to him he smells so good it must be his aftershave as takes a hard left I started to hold on to him I little bet tighter in tell __we stop at this really nice beach that is far away from the club house and the rest of the guys it is just me and happy helped me get off of his bike we started makeing out while we walked down to the beach and we layed down on his blanket i got on top of him and i started to kiss him it got heated and we ended up makeing love on the beach under the stars_

Happy's POV

I don't talk about my feelings but being around this women has made me want to talk to her about my feeling about making her my old lady. I don't know what it is about this sexy lady when i am inside of her i have never felt this away before about any other chick being inside of her feels better then any so called sweet butts as Amber Lyn likes to say about them i think i am in love with her like i have never been before this love is not like anything i have felt or had before the only time i have felt this kind of love is with my mother but this was not like that it was really different kind of love this was like a wife and husband love end of happy's pov


	18. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21 the day Happy finds out that Amber Lyn loved him_

_We ended up getting back at 7:30 and I went to go make out homemade dinner the pizza did not take long to cook the pizza was now done and I cut up all of the pizza's I made_

_I ate dinner and every one was telling me that the pizza was really good I said thanks we all ate dinner and had some drinks I then told them that I was about to go to sleep and that I would see everyone tomorrow I told happy that he could stay and have some fun with his brothers he then says ok babe if that is ok with u I then told him yea I walked in to our bed room and got un dressed and I took off my dress and I took out a pair of Happy's boxers and one of his Sam Cro t-shirts and laid down in bed and fell asleep in tell I was having the same nightmare that I keep having over and over I started to scream bloody murder. I keep having the same nightmare like I have been having every night it is where my ex-boyfriend named Kenny he starts to beat me over and over in tell my face is black and blue I have two black eyes and a bloody nose. I then wake and see that happy is right by me because he has been trying to wake me up because I have been screaming he says baby are u ok? I wake up and say baby I will be fine just hold me as I start to cry he then thinks that he did something to make me cry. I then tell him no baby I started to tell my story about what else made me get up and left my home well babe I told u that my mom passed away and that is why I ended up leavening the place I called home that was part of it you mean u have been though more yes baby I have. Do you want to know why I woke up screaming? It is because I keep on having this one nightmare where my ex is beating on me over and over again he then tells me if I can't have u no one will want u if u are beat up with two black eyes and a bloody nose. Happy then starts to get upset and he says baby why are u now just telling me this. I then tell him because baby it is my past. I am trying to forget about it I don't care about it because I now have u in my life and I feel safe in your arms I will tell u everything I won't lie to u ok babe I believe u ok thanks babe I love u and I will show u that I love u each and every day. I __love you with all my heart you mean a lot to me you helped me when I was down you are helping me deal with the fact my mom is gone thank you very much for everything you have done for me. Happy then says to me your welcome baby I will do anything for u. I then asked happy what they are. Happy then asks her if she would like to be his old lady and she says yes happy I would love to be your wife oh I mean your old lady. Happy then says wait a min did u just say your my wife have u been reading my mind. I give him the WTF look saying what are u talking about what u where thinking about me as your wife too. Happy "then says yes babe your my everything your my life besides the club you are everything I ever wanted in a women". I then say to happy I have been thinking about that too. He then says oh yea what about? I say being your old lady your wife your anything the mommy to your children the love of your life your everything in your lifetime. Happy then says oh baby I did not even know that u love me.__Amber Lyn says and now u do. Happy then lies back on Amber's chest and he falls asleep to her heartbeat before I kiss Happy's head and falls asleep with her old man and her husband someday._


	19. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22 the next morning after happy asked her to be his women_

_Happy's POV MY feelings about this woman have made me want to talk about my feelings with her. I turn around to my women and walk in the room in just a towel to come and get dressed and lay down right next to my old lady I lay my head on her chest as I feel her heartbeat I pick my head up to kiss her good morning the next word out of her mouth was music to \my ears. "She says to me I love you with all my heart". I then get up to sit up so I can talk to her. Did you just tell me that u love me? I then go to my dresser and get out some new boxers to put on so I can wake up in my soon to be wife's arms I then say to myself WTF did I just say that I really am starting to fall for her even more because in my head I think of her as my someday soon to be wife does that mean I will have a true life with her get married maybe even have kids and I am really thinking about getting her knocked up so she could have my kids. But we have never talked about having kids or getting married yet. I don't even know how she feels about me. I don't even talk about my feelings but this woman has made me want to talk about my feelings with her. Happy then turns around to see Miss Amber Lyn walk in the room in just a towel to come and get dressed she walks by the bed to get in to her bag she takes out some black and pink underwear and a black bra she then goes in to my dresser and gets one of my Sam __Cro__ t-shirt a. Amber's pov did I just say to happy that I love him that is true I do love him with all my heart I want to be the mother of his children his wife his anything I want to be in his life I love him very much. Happy says to Amber Lyn did u just tell me u love me? Yes happy I did just say I love u and I will say it once more for u to hear me Happy Lowmen I love you with all my heart you mean a lot to me._


	20. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23 the day I find out I am going to have a baby_

_Amber's POV I can't believe that it is now April. I have been here a month now and I am so happy that I walked in to your life baby I will be right back as I run in the bathroom to go get sick to my stomach. I have not been feeling well these past few days as I clean my face off after I got done throwing up happy then knocks on the bathroom door. Amber's POV ends Happy's POV baby are u ok u? Do you want me to go get Tara so she could take a look at u? Happy's POV I then tell him as I open the door up a little bit sure baby if u want. While I was waiting I brushed my teeth as Tara knocked on the door I let her in. Tara's POV Tara says I hear you're not feeling well do u want me to take u to ST. Thomas. Tara's POV ends, yes please can u take me because I have not been feeling well for the past few days do u think that u might be pregnant? I don't know I am not sure I could be. Tara says ok then let's go to my work I will help u out since you are now part of my family thanks for everything u do for the guys Tara then says here I will get your jeans and shoes. Thanks Tara for giving me my jeans and shoes \I put on my jeans and shoes. I then give happy a kiss and tell him that I love him and I will be right back I am going to St. Tomas with Tara we are are going to find out what is wrong with me she is going to run some tests oh before I forget dawn wanted me to tell tig that she wants some snack foods and some good music to dance too. Ok babe I will tell tig do u want me to go with you guys no babe help the guys with the party for dawn we will be fine baby. I will call u if I need you ok. Happy says ok Hun if u say that you will be alright I believe you as I kiss his lips I walk out of the bedroom with Tara and happy I was hoping that happy did not tell the guys what was going on but he did . Because Tig and the guys all wanted to know if I was all right I said yes guys I am just going with Tara to go get some blood work done and no guys you can't come with us you all need to get the place ready for when dawn comes so u guys can have her party when she comes I will be all right. All the guys said ok baby girl. Tara and I got in to her car as she dives out of Teller-Morrow Auto and the club house we have been driving for a few minus and we park in her parking spot for work. We walk into the ER of St. Tomas .Tara then walks me in to a room so she can get some blood from me and run a pregnancy test she then takes some blood from me and she goes and run the pregnancy test she then comes back an hour later and tells me the great news. Tara's POV I then say to Amber Lynn you are going to be a mommy in nine months. She says to me I am what. Tara says you're going to have a baby she then says oh my gosh, I am going to be an aunty. I then say yes Tara you and Lyla are going to be aunties Tara then says oh my gosh Happy is going to be a daddy Tara's POV ends I can't believe this I am so happy_


	21. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Amber Lyn finds out some big news

Tara then says oh my gosh Happy is going to be a daddy I can't believe this I am so glad that u walked in to our lives I all ways wanted a sister aww Tara I love u .Tara then gets me a hug and says I love u too as she gets me my prescription for my baby vitamins and then says she made an apt with a good friend of hers who is a OB/GYN and I thank her for everything she is doing and then we go to drop my prescription off at a save on drug store we wait around for them we look at all the cute baby stuff as we wait we see Lyla come in to the store and she drops off a prescription we then walk up to her as they call my name over the speaker Miss Amber Lyn Ramirez can you please come and get your prescription it is ready to pick up . Amber Lynn's POV Lyla then says to me are you ok? I then tell her that I am great and then ask her if she can come to the party at the club house and she said yea sure is everything all right? I then said yea that I just had some news later that I wanted to tell my family that is all. "Oh ok Lyla said I will see u there" as I give her a kiss good bye. I then pick up my prescription and me and Tara walk out of the store to her car as we get in my cell phone rings and I answer it to see that it is Happy calling me He says "Hey babe you coming home yet" yea babe I just needed to pick up something from the store. Oh ok baby I then tell Happy that we need to talk when I get home. He then asks me if everything is ok I then tell him yea it is just I need to talk to u about something He then says I will see you when u get here baby I love u very much as I hang up the cell. I then tell Tara to wait for a min so I could go in the store and get something she then says ok I get out and go back in to the store to get a bow tie so I could put it on my tummy as I then tell my man that we are going to have a baby. Amber Lynn's POV ends

I then walk in and close our door I walk to my man seating on the chair I seat on his lap but before I do that "I take my shirt off to show him the baby bow that was on my baby bump well happy I have something to tell u" as I sat down on his lap happy "then says baby what is on your little tummy I then said Happy we are going to have a baby I tell him that I am pregnant." Happy "then says oh my gosh I am going to be a daddy I then say yes baby you are going to be a really good father" " I then say um babe there is something else I don't know who the baby's daddy is because remember our little naughty party with tig' and juice and u and Jax" " oh shit yea so we don't know yet who the real dad is yet" " but I know that you will all ways be the father to me because you love me and u will love this baby." Happy then gets down on his knees and pulls out this

**1/4 Carat T.W. Diamond Bridal Set in Sterling Silver**

Ring. Happy's POV Happy "**then says Amber Lyn will you be my wife? Will you make me a better man and marry me and we will have our own little family." "I say oh yes Happy Lowman I will become your **wife"** as he gets up and**places his hand on my little baby bump and says hey lil baby this is your daddy I can't wait to meet u in nine months I love u so much little boy or girl and your mommy loves you too as he kisses my tummy. Happy then takes out the ring and places on my ring finger and then kisses it. AMBER Lynn's POV ends I put my shirt back on and we walk in hand in hand in to the club house and I go find Tara with Jax "I then tell Tara that I told him and then I showed her my new ring finger with this sweet ring on it. Tara then says oh my gosh you're getting married out loud were everyone could hear I then say gee thanks sis why don't you say it any louder I don't think everyone heard u" Tara then says laughing sorry sis as everyone walked up to me and happy and they all gave me kisses and told me that they are happy for us. Tig then kisses my hand and Dawn then says congest about the soon to be wedding I then ask if I could have a few minus with her and she said yea here lets go outside and seat down we both walk out as the guys are with happy giving him beers we both set by each other on the chars I then tell Dawn that I heard on the cell that she was calling me a bitch she then said sorry I thought u where one of those sweet butt bitches.


	22. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25 the day we told everyone that we are getting married & having a baby_

_Amber's POV oh shit I am having a baby but whose baby I am having it could be happy's or juice or tig's oh shit it could even be Jax's how the fuck am going to tell Tara that I might be having her man's baby I need to find out who's baby is growing inside of me as I speak Amber's POV ends I then tell dawn no I am not one of the sweet butt bitches. I then tell her too bad you were not here a few a month ago I got in to a fight with a so called sweet butt named Fanny and before I said anything Dawn got up and gave me a hug I then ask what was that for and she says for the fight with fanny she then tells me that fanny was messing with her and hitting her behind tig's back I then tell her no one will ever hit one of my family members ever I then tell her that I had kicked her ass and she should go ask tig how bad the fight was. She then said she would after we got done talking I said ok I then told her that she did not have to act like her mom that she could act like dawn the daughter that tig loves I tell her she can do anything in her life anything she wanted she then asked me if I could be like her mother to her I then said yes baby girl I would she then said thank u so much for this kind of talk my own mother would not seat me down and just talk to me I told her that I love her and that I would be the kind of mother that she needs she then asked me if anything happened with me and her dad and I told her the truth I told her yes but that was before me and happy before he asked me to be his old lady oh but tonight u ready for this baby girl he asked me to marry him take a look at my ring finger Dawn then says that is a really sweet ring. I then say thank u and get up and give my new daughter a hug she then tells me that after tonight I will be moving back home I started crying because I was so happy that tig gets his daughter back and because I am pregnant she then asked me why I was crying I then told her the truth I told her she could not tell anyone not even her dad yet because I had not told everyone she then says ok. I then tell her that tonight I found out that I am pregnant and that it could be your dads I then tell her that I had a four some she then said damn u sound like me I then said what do u mean she then says oh I know how to party like that I then tell her that she can only party here or in my house that I was about to buy she then says ok mom I then tell her that I love you and I don't want anything to happened to my daughter or my pregnant ass will be kicking asses and taking names. She then laughs as we walked back in the club house. I then went by happy and we then told everyone that we are going to have a baby that I am pregnant. _


	23. Chapter 26

Chapter 26tonight we tell everyone the big news

Amber Lynn's POV Tonight we just told the guys and everyone that me and Happy where having a baby. But what I don't know is who is the father of my unborn baby is I don't know if it is Tig's Happy's or juice's baby or even jax. I just hope I am not caring his baby because I don't know what I would do if Tara ever found out I love her like the sister she is to me as I was thinking to myself. Tig came up to me so he could talk to me. I knew that this was going too happened hey so I heard you talk to dawn thank u for talking to her I told Tig that I love our daughter ok. Tig then says "hold up u said our daughter what do u mean by that? I told him that I mean that I am going to be her mother a mother that loves her for who she is so she asked me to be her mother so I said yea so we have a daughter together! I asked Tig u ok with that he tells me yea baby girl I am glad she has a mom like you. A mother that will kick ass if someone hurts her baby about the baby inside of u growing is it mine before I could say anything juice came up to ask me the same thing that Tig just asked me .I said right there in front of both of them look I don't know right now I just found out that I pregnant I don't know who's the dad or anything more I am sorry guys just work with me on this ok. They both said that they will be there for me and then jax asked me if he could have a min of my time I said sure as he takes my hand as we walk in to his dorm room and he helps me seat down on a chair and he seats near me he says I am so happy for you and my brother happy it is about time that he finds a women to love him for him not just because he is part of Sam Cro. all of the other girls loved him because he is part of the club. But you love him for who he is not what he does. I then say thanks he then says about the baby growing in side of u? could I be the father I then say Jax I don't know we will have to wait and see I don't want to hurt Tara he then says I don't want to hurt her ether I see how much she loves you like a sister it will hurt her if she ever finds out that we slept with each other and that I might be the father of your unborn baby we will deal with it when we find out who the father is of my unborn baby we then walk out of his room and go back to the party I then find my old man I kiss him then I go and talk to Tara and see how she is doing I said so miss aunty how are u doing she says what do u mean and I said well u know that me and happy are going to be having a baby and I want you to be one of the aunts.


	24. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 tonight we told everyone the big news

Amber Lyn's POV Tonight we just told the guys and everyone that Happy and I were having a baby. But what I don't know is who is the father of my unborn baby I don't know if it is Tig's Happy's or juice's baby or even Jax. I just hope I am not caring his baby I don't know what I would do if Tara ever found out I love her like the sister she is to me as. I was thinking to myself. Tig came up to me so he could talk to me. I knew that this was going to happened hey so I heard you talk to dawn thank u for talking to her I love our daughter ok hold up u said our daughter what do u mean by that I mean that I am going to be her mother a mother that loves her for who she is Dawn asked me to be her mother so I said yea so we have a daughter together I ask tig are you ok with that?" "Tig tells me yea baby girl I am glad she has a mom like you." " A mother that will kick ass if someone hurts her baby" and, about the baby inside of u growing is it mine? But before "I could say anything juice came up to ask me the same thing that Tig just asked me". "I said right there in front of both of them look I don't know right now I just found out that I pregnant I don't know who's the dad or anything more I am sorry guys just work with me on this ok." They both said that they will be there for me. And then jax asked me if he could have a min of my time "I said sure" as he takes my hand as we walk in to his dorm room and he helps me seat down on a chair and he seats near me "he says I am so happy for you and happy it is about time that he finds a women to love him for him not just because he is part of Sam Cro all of the other girls loved him because he is part of the club. But you love him for who he is not what he does." "I then say thanks" "he then says about the baby growing in side of u? could I be the father" " I then say Jax I don't know we will have to wait and see I don't want to hurt Tara" he then "says I don't want to hurt her ether I see how much she loves you like a sister it will hurt her if she ever finds out that we slept with each other and that I might be the father of your unborn baby" I tell him that "we with deal with it when we find out who the father is of my unborn baby". We then walk out of his room and go back to the party I find my old man as I kiss him I then go and, talk to Tara and see how she is doing "I said so miss aunty how are u doing"? "She "says what do u mean" I "said well u know that me and happy are going to be having a baby and I want you to be the aunt."


	25. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 walking my baby up to go to our doctor's appointment

Happy's POV Last night was one of the best nights of my life I asked the women of my dreams to marry me I found out that she is going to be having my baby she just told me last night that is why she has not been feeling well I wake up in my women's arms I can't help but look at her new little tummy growing into this beautiful baby bump in a few months today I am going to be taking my soon to be wife to are first doctor's appointment I will be there threw out the hole pregnancy I can't wait to see mine and my soon to be wife's baby this is my first time around I don't even know anything about baby's but I am so happy that I will be doing all of this with the women I love my old lady is still sleeping so I get out of our bed and go take a shower but before I get in our shower I get two towels one for me and one of my old lady I walk back in to our bathroom as I turn on my radio I was my body with my soap I take the shower spray and spray my body with the water as all of the soap goes down the drain I turn around and turn of the water and walk and dry myself off and I put on the towel as this really cute song comes on the radio I walk in to out bed room sing the song so I could wake up my very sexy soon to be wife here I go singing the song _You're) Having My Baby" __Having my baby,  
>What a lovely way of saying how much you love me,<br>Having my baby,  
>What a lovely way of saying what you're thinking of me<em>

_I can see it, your face is glowing,  
>I can see it, in your eyes I'm happy you know it<em>

_That your ,  
>Having my baby,<br>You're the woman I love, & I love what it's doing to you,  
>Having my baby,<br>You're a woman in love and I love what's going through you,_

_The need inside you, I see it showing,  
>Oh the seed inside you,<br>Baby do you feel it growing,  
>Are you happy you know it,<em>

_That you're having my Baby,  
>I'm a woman in love, and I love what it's doing to me,<br>Having My Baby,  
>I'm a woman in love and I love what's going through me,<em>

_Didn't have to keep it, wouldn't put you through it,  
>You could of swept it from your live,<br>but you wouldn't do it, no you wouldn't do it._

_And you're having my baby,  
>I'm a woman in love, and I love what it's doing to me,<br>Having My Baby.  
>I'm a woman in love, and I love what's going through me,<em>

_Having My Baby (Having My Baby)  
>What a lovely way of saying how much you love me,<em>

_Having My Baby,  
>I'm a woman in love and I love what it's going through me,<br>Having My Baby my soon to be wife wakes up and sings with me_


	26. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 Happy wakes his old lady up by singing

_Amber's POV I woke up with my man singing a sweet song too me so I started to sing along since it had a girls part to it after we were done singing I got up to go use the bathroom and to go take a shower while he was putting on some blue boxer shorts a pair of his blue jeans and one of his white wife beaters and his gray Sam Cro t-shirt he then goes and seats down as he gets a pair of white socks and his boots on he comes in to the bathroom as I am taking a shower washing my body with my sweet smelling body wash I take the spray and the water takes off all of the soap as the water takes the soap down the drain as I am just turning off the water happy opens the shower door and gives me a towel he puts it around my naked body he helps me out of the shower we walk in to our bedroom I walk by the bed to get my bag so I could get out my outfit witch is a pair of black shorts I get out a pair of my black boy shorts and a white bra I put on my boy shorts as happy seats down and watches me get dressed I then put on my bra and I have happy hook up the back of the bra because I love the feel of his soft but ruff hands on the skin of my bear back he kisses my back after he hooks it back up I then zip up my shorts and goes in to his __Dresser__ and I get one of his Sam Cro T –shirts and I put that on I then get a pair of my white socks and I put them on with my black shoes._ He then helps me up from the chair so we can start to walk out of our dorm room as we are walking in to the club house and there is juice and Tig "they ask us where are we going", _so _we "tell them that we are going to my doctor's appointment" "they both then ask if they can go with us." So they could go see the baby too. But Happy was not sure about them coming and I said yea why not I then told tig to go get our daughter because she is going to come too. He then "says ok I will go tell dawn". Dawn then comes running in and "says mom you really want me to come see the baby" "I said yes baby girl u are part of my family this is a time for family's to be with each other". We then get in to one of Teller-Morrow's cars. Tig then dives to St. Tomas as Happy and Dawn sat by me Juice sat in the back. Because he could not keep his mouth closed at the clubhouse we then parked the car because we were there. So Happy and Dawn helped me get out of the car as we all walked in to St. Tomas I went to the desk to sign in an hour went by and Tara's Friend who is a OB/GYN her name was Annie Torres "she called my name Miss Amber Lyn Ramirezlet's go see your baby" . As the guys all got up and helped me up as my Daughter Dawn was on my right side right by me holding her my hand .Tig then says awe how cute is that mommy and daughter holding hands we both give him the WTF look as we walk in to the room Annie then told me to lay down on the chair as she got the tool that helps you see your baby she then puts on some gel that was placed on my stomach just as she does that she rolls it around all over my stomach she then "says OMG Amber Lyn we can see three babies" she "tells me that I am not just having a baby I am having three of them. I could not believe that she was telling me that I am having three babies I then started to cry because I am so happy. I look up at happy who is smiling and looking at the picture of the babies faces. He then kisses my hand I look at Dawn who is now crying with me. I then ask her if she is ok she "then says yes I am." Dawn then "says I am just really happy" I "say ok baby girl". I look at tig who is now looking at the picture of the babies as the picture came on the screen he then says that he is really happy he then comes over and kisses my head I then look at Juice who is now on the floor it looks like he had passed out when DR. Annie had told me that I am having three babies "I then ask Annie when I could find out who the babies fathers are" "she tells me next month" I cannot believe with all of this going on I did not even know that it was May first I can't believe that with everything going on that I have now been here in Charming for the past three Anne gives me my

3D ultrasound pictures of my babies and we walk out since juice woke up


End file.
